Various interlock devices exist to prevent operation of a mechanical apparatus when an operator is mentally and/or physically impaired as a result of consumption of alcoholic beverages. These devices utilize a breath alcohol analyzer device, which determines an alcohol level in an individual's breath that is correlated to the alcohol level in the bloodstream. This determination controls the decision as to whether or not the ignition interlock permits the device or apparatus to engage and start. Most frequently, these interlock devices are utilized on automobiles.
While many of the interlock systems available today can ascertain whether a certain preset breath alcohol reading limit of the person exhaling into the breath alcohol analyzer device has been exceeded or not, these systems suffer from an infirmity in ascertaining whether the individual under court-ordered supervision is in fact the driver, and whether the driver is in fact the person exhaling into the breath alcohol analyzer device.
As a result, technological advances have resulted in innovations in ignition interlock technology. These technological advances endeavor to accurately identify and correlate the individual who is jurisdictionally assigned via an interlock restricted license or as a condition of judicial oversight, such as probation or bond, to operate a vehicle with an ignition interlock under such judicial supervision with the driver and/or with the individual under supervision exhaling into the breath alcohol analyzer device. While prior art devices have sought to achieve these results, they suffer from deficiencies which can allow the unscrupulous to by-pass the intended safeguards.
Prior art devices currently in use utilize photo identification in an attempt to correlate and identify the operator of a vehicle with an ignition interlock. Such devices obtain a single-place, 2-D photographic image of the prospective operator simultaneously with the prospective operator blowing a breath sample into a breath alcohol analyzer device. This image and the results of the breath alcohol analyzer device test are time-stamped and stored for review at a later time. Of course, if the results of the breath alcohol analyzer device test are outside an allowable range, the ignition interlock will engage to prevent vehicle operation. Of course, limitations to these test methods are limited by the ability of the operator to adequately mask or conceal identity.